LittleFoot (episode)
LittleFoot, stylized as littleFoot, is the fourth episode in the ''Brackenwood'' series. This episode introduces the baby Morrugs, the character of LittleFoot and the Umbrellafly. LittleFoot was a Netsurfer's Official Selection at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival 2006. It was also the winner of the Cartoon Category at Flash Forward, Seattle 2006. The story of LittleFoot is continued in the episode ''The YuYu''. Plot The episode begins with a Morrug running through the Brackenwood forest, roaring out as if calling to something. An Umbrellafly floats by a river as the Morrug runs through the area. That same Umbrellafly eventually floats past the eyes of LittleFoot who attempts to follow the fly as it floats away. Unfortunately, the little one doesn't notice the drop beneath and goes tumbling down a grassy hill. At the bottom, LittleFoot sees a large grassland in front of it and also sees the same Umbrellafly head out into the fields. Curiously, LittleFoot follows. Meanwhile, Bitey listens out for the calls of a creature before hurling a rock in its general direction. A painful cry from far away proves his success. Bitey turns around and suddenly sees one of his only fears: a spider. He attempts to knock its web down using a stick, but after a leaf and a stick land on him, Bitey gets spooked and flees from the area. He finds himself at the edge of the grasslands and notices a little orange speck far away. Bitey decides to go see what it is. LittleFoot sees the Umbrellafly now high up in the sky and is unable to follow it. Some sounds in the grass reveal a Fatsack which promptly runs away up the hill. Another sound behind LittleFoot reveals Bitey, who is walking up to see what he had seen. LittleFoot turns and runs up the hill as fast as it can, but Bitey merely needs to walk to keep up with it. Bitey suddenly jumps in the air out of view and LittleFoot believes it has outrun him. However, Bitey lands in front of it and blocks its path. LittleFoot tries to get by, but Bitey's too quick. Suddenly, the Littefoot snaps into "beserker mode" and starts to attack. A surprised Bitey frantically tries to rip the creature off him and eventually does so, sacrificing some of his leg hair in the process. LittleFoot then grabs his face and tears some hair off there as well, prompting Bitey to hold LittleFoot still and growl at it angrily. Suddenly, Bitey lets go of the little one as the Morrug from the beginning roars at him and grabs LittleFoot away from him. The Morrug then carries its child up the hill. Determined to have the last laugh, Bitey suddenly dashes up the hill and throws a lump of dirt in the Morrug's face before jumping back down again. The Morrug angrily picks up a large rock almost twice the size of it and hurls it at Bitey. Whilst Bitey manages to avoid this, he is knocked unconscious by a rock thrown by LittleFoot. The two enter the forest, leaving Bitey out cold against a rock. As night falls, a mass of dark shadowy creatures appear and plan to "steal" Bitey. Category:Movies Category:Episodes